InuMe's Fanfiction: 1
by InuMe-Mizu
Summary: This is my second fanfiction. So, go easy on me! It basically has a mixture of para chat characters and characters from different anime shows. Such as: InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho...maybe more. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter #1:**

"InuMe..._iiiinnnnuuuummmmeeee_..."

The faint voices were speaking softly at first.

"InuMe...!"

The voices got some-what rougher from the clear distance.

"InuMe Mizu! ...Fuckin' DOG demons. Wake up!"

"Hey, come on. I'm offended."

"All of you shut up."

"...Morons. InuMe...wake up."

"HERE! I'll solve _this_ problem."

Satso took a bucket from outside, filled with rain water. She came back inside, tripping over herself, dumping the water, instead of on InuMe, on Raven.

Raven stayed still, her arms sticking some-what out and shivering. It was silent for a moment. Satso, still on the floor, looked up at Raven, mouth agape. Breaking the silence, Sesshoumaru bursted out laughing.

After ringing one of her sleeves out, keeping a straight face, Raven walked over to Sesshoumaru, gripping him by the ear and pulling him outside of the hut. As Satso got up from the ground, dusting herself off, she walked over to Ray and Seiya, who were hovering over the still sleeping InuMe.

"Ahhowwwww! No...NO! AAAEEHHHH!"

Ray, Seiya and Satso peered over at the dooway, as more moaning and begging noises came from outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few seconds later the hut went dead silent...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven then appeared in the doorway, her eyes a bloody crimson and hair almost spiked. She growled, water dripping from her still.

"YYYOOOUUU'RRREEE NEXT!"

Satso went bug-eyed, her body frozen.

"M-me?" Satso pointed at Ray. "I think you m-mean her! Yeah, her." She put on a fake and innocent smile, biting her lip.

Ray looked up.

"Hey!" she waved her hands around infront of her "I had nothing to do with this neko's _plans _! Who knows what she plans on doing."

Raven raised her hands out infront of her, while twitching her fingers slightly and stretching her claws out.

"Kiiillllllllllll..."

"Heh-heh...funny you should say th--" Satso was cut off by Raven lunging at her.

"YOU WILL PAY!"

Slashing at Satso, Raven knocked the bamboo table over, spilling the steaming green tea onto InuMe.

"AAAAEEEE!" InuMe sat up, clasping onto her soaked ass. "What the heeelllllll is going on here!"

Seiya leaned over to InuMe while looking at Satso and Raven, whispering, "Oh...InuMe...nice of you to join us."

InuMe stood up. "What the hell do you two think you're doing! ...Spilling the tea like that. I should have YOUR heads. Waisting perfectly good tea. God, dumbasses." She shook her head. "And you call yourselves demons?...Psssh."

Satso looked over at InuMe for a second or so, seeing that she was awake, then just barely dodging another one of Raven's attacks. Raven slashed at her again, splitting the post, behind Satso, in half. The hut was violently shaking.

As the two still dueled it out inside the crumbling hut, InuMe plopped herself on the ground, ducking her head towards her lap, making her face not visable while raising her hand high in the air, spreading her fingers apart then curling them back together, making a gripping motion with her hand.

"My teeeeeeeeaaa." InuMe whinned to herself.

Seiya looked over at InuMe, arching one of her eyebrows slightly, "INUME! Get it together...This is not the time. We have enough morons in this god forsaken hut anyways."

"_Hey_..." Ray frowned, "You'd better not be talking about me...Because...you, Seiya, could pass for the irritating and problematic snorer of this group."

"What! Are you trying to say something to me!" Seiya glared over at Ray.

"What do you think I'm trying to say? There's a reason no one gets any sleep around here."

InuMe peered over at Ray, then she turned her head to Seiya and sighed. "Hey...common now. You _too_?"

Seiya growled over at Ray as she slammed her hand down on the ground. Looking over at Seiya, Ray smirked.

"Hey now...hun'. You're not my type for fighting."

"Fighting! Who said anything about that! Those two crack-pots are over there taking care of that for us."

"Are...are you scared!" Ray laughed.

Seiya lowered her eyebrows, frowning, "The only one who's is going to be _scared_ is you...once you get out on your own."

"Well...then same goes for youuuu!"

InuMe grumbled as she stood up, and began to walk slowly towards the door. Satso threw a blowing punch at Raven as InuMe walked between them. InuMe quickly put her hand up, blocking and catching Satso's fist. The expression on InuMe's face was a tired one. She walked on, around them, outside. Satso blinked, then threw a side kick at Raven, sweeping her off the ground. Raven jumped back up sending a kick at Satso's jaw, knocking her back a few feet, then running at her again as Satso got back on her feet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

While taking her first step outside, InuMe could hear a distant mumble. She looked around. "Hmm...hey...where _is_ Sesshoumaru, anyways?" She heard something above her and looked up, her eyes getting very large.

TO BE CONTINUED xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2:**

InuMe stood her ground, looking up; mouth agape.

"Hey...HEY! Someone there?"

Still stunned, InuMe stared at the soaked Sesshoumaru, dangling by his undergarments, wedged half way up his ass and his fluff wrapped around his face, making him unable to see a damn thing.

Dumbfounded, InuMe stood infront of the hut's doorway, peering at the tied up dog youkai that she was now alone with.

Sniffing the air, Sesshoumaru almost gasped.

"InuMe!" he smelled her scent, "Hey! Could you please be a good little girl and get me down from this damn thing?" A small grin appeared on his mouth, his fluff still blocking his sight.

Holding back a laugh, she jumped up on the rattling hay roof, walking over to him. She eyed him slightly, "Oh...I dunno. I kind of like you this way." She laughed in sarcasim, as she spread her boney fingers apart, stretching out her claws so they were visable, almost using them as a hand-knife, "How did you get yourself into THIS one, hm?", cutting the rope from the struggling youkai. He fell to the ground, below the roof of the hut with a thud. His underwear still swaying around in the wind, Sesshoumaru stood to his feet, pushing them back into his kimono, mumbling.

"Okay...I surrender." InuMe landed next to him on the dirt path with a smirk.

"Real funny...I'm fuckin' laughing my ass off...But, thank you."

InuMe smiled as if replying to him, while she began to help him with his the large fluffy-like weapon, that almost looked like a tail or something similar. He backed up, moving away from her rapidly.

"Don't...touch my fluff."

She blinked, "Well, so much for 'I-InuMe...PLEASE heeellllppp me!' Maybe I should have just left you up there...and make some money off ya...tell people to come to the _show_...hrm."

Sesshoumaru shrugged, while ringing his fluff out, sliding his fingers threw his long, silver hair.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Back At The Hut...**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"Ooo! Ooooo! Pay up..." Ray had a big grin on her face. "Common..."

Seiya shrugged, pulling a small kaban, filled with yin, out.

"Fair enough..." She took one, silver coin from it, tossing it over to the gleeful Ray.

Sesshoumaru and InuMe walked in, through the door, slightly subconscious to their current surroundings. Jiggling around in her place, Ray sat next to Seiya as they watched Satso and Raven go at it for a few moments.

"You two are not fighting and betting already...?" InuMe glanced over at the two who called themselves Seiya Nachi and Ray Jaganshi. The two looked over at the ones who came in the door, grinning and nodding.

"Raven..." Sesshoumaru walked over to her and Satso. "Is this...necessary?"

Raven looked over at her frowning otto, then shrugged it off, walking to a mat infront of the used-to-be-standing bamboo table, sitting there, acting like the tea she was sitting on wasn't there, keeping her face to a frown.

Sesshoumaru then took his glare up at Satso. She quickly put her hands up infront of her, waving them around in surrender while smiling innocently and walking over to the table Raven was setting back up.

InuMe, still standing at the door, peered outside, wondering how late it was.

"Don't you think we should be on our way by now...?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3:**

"_Yes. If not today...defanantly tomorrow_." Raven sat in the middle of the hut's room, slightly murmuring to herself.

Sesshoumaru was becoming tired of standing. He slowly walked over to Raven, sitting next to her and putting his arm around one of her shoulders. Slightly annoyed, Raven figured she shouldn't fight it and shrugged, letting him for the time being. Seiya, sitting next to Ray still, stood up and walked to the door, sticking half of her body outside, pushing the bamboo door open slightly out of her way. She blinked a few times, slowly turning her head toward Ray and InuMe, almost smiling nervously.

"_Hmn...Hiei and Inuyasha are here_." Seiya peered at the two demons walking slowly up the dirt road. She could slightly hear them talking in conversation.

Ray almost doubled over, but stumbled to her feet, sprinting out the door. InuMe was right behind her, almost playing leap frog with Ray, trying to get around her to Inuyasha. Hiei saw Ray and began to walk slightly faster to her. When close enough Ray jumped at Hiei, hugging him tightly as he returned her huggle. Inuyasha stood his ground when he saw InuMe. Blinking a bit at her running so fast, he turned the opposite way, getting ready to sprint away when InuMe appeared infront of him, grinning and putting her hands behind her back. She was almost peering down at him. Inuyasha staggered back a bit, his eyes getting larger.

"_Hey silly!_" InuMe laughed and brought him to a hug, almost taking him to a tackle.

"_Uehhheh. Hey...Inu...Me_." He brought his arms around her, as two small specks formed around his two cheeks.

Satso came running out the door a little late, looking around to see if another one of them had arrived. But, to her dismay, the one she was looking for wasn't there. She kept looking around, thinking and hoping he would come.

Raven and Sesshoumaru walked out of the hut to catch up with everyone. Raven walked up to Satso, nudging her slightly with her elbow.

"_Y'okay? _"

Satso looked for him still, her eyes glinting slightly.

"_He'll come Satso. I'm sure he just has something he needs done or is doing himself_." InuMe tilted her head over to Satso, while on Inuyasha's back; her arms around his neck and chest; and her legs wrapped around to his sides.

Ray was snuggled up to Hiei, while the two locked arms. She was holding onto Hiei with a lot more force than he was to her. He looked over at her, smiling slightly at the way she held to him. Ray loved the rare moments when he smiled and stood a step over, closer to him.

Seiya, still on the ground from being trampled by Ray and InuMe, stood sluggishly to her feet.

"_Maybe now's a good time to get goin'_..._It's starting to rain_." Her eyes were in swirls.

Inuyasha looked up at the half dog youkai InuMe on his back. He smirked to himself slightly, then starting to head back in the hut. They all started to walk back inside, as the rain started to fall. But Sesshoumaru stayed behind, looking off in the distance, wondering where his brother was and what he was seeking. He closed his eyes a few seconds, turning around and walking to the same old hut along with the others, not thinking on it much longer.

**...Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter #4:**

The rain fell onto the ground, forming puddles of sparkling water. The wind, being slightly warm, blew at a slowing pace, turning part of it into mist. Some of the mist jumped onto Satso's face, it facing the ground. Seiya slowed her walking pace down, to match Satso's. Turning her head to the ground like Satso, Seiya glanced over at her through the small slits in her eyes.

"_I know what it's like, Satso_." Seiya looked forward.

Satso slouched a bit more while walking, but nodded slightly to Seiya, who was trying to cheer her up. A few feet up the road, was Ray. She walked rather close to Hiei. But, he seemed not to mind.

"_You. Dog demon. With the ears...Ah yes. Inuyasha...are you certain you know where this so called 'paradise' is_?"

_"...I'm sure._"

Looking over at Hiei slightly, InuMe leaned over to Inuyasha almost whispering.

"_Are you sure you know where you're leading us all to? _"

"_InuMe...If I wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't be bringing you all here. You should know that._"

"_Hmmn..._"

"_I WILL take us there...I'll take you all the way._"

"_Inuyasha, you fool. What the hell are you talking about? InuMe...don't get too close to that pervert._" Sesshoumaru was walking beside Inuyasha and InuMe.

"_Wha...where the hell did YOU come from and what are you talking about? It seems SOMEONE is more of a pervert than I gave him credit for... _"

InuMe sighed, while she squinted her eyes slightly when she turned her gaze back to the road, looking further up it.

"_The...hell? Is that who I think it is? It couldn't be Shadow... _"

Everyone slowly lifted their heads from a daze of bickering and walking. It was ShadowMan. Satso's cat ears pirked up in hearing his name. Shadow, in the distance, fell to his knees. The neko started to jog to him, followed by Raven, who was walking with her eyebrow quirked and arms crossed.

"_Izzy! What the heck are you doing here? _" Satso bent over, putting a hand on his back. "_Is everything okay? Are you hurt? _"

"_Mm...m...Satso...come a bit...closer. There's something I need to tell you. Something im...por...tant._" Shadow coughed.

"_Shadow! What happened! _"

"_I neeeed you, Satso._"

Shadow slid his hand down Satso's back without her knowing. He almost made it to her ass, but Raven punched him hard on the shoulder making him squeal slightly and cling to Satso's leg.

"_You haven't changed AT ALL...little perv._" Raven mumbled to herself as Hiei walked over with Ray still close behind him.

"_Who the hell is...ShadowMan? _" Hiei demanded to know.

"_Don't talk about Izzy like that! _" Satso clung back to him.

"_Wha...whaa? Fine..._" He shrugged.

Seiya walked over to the current commotion on the other side of the road, followed by Sesshoumaru who was getting sick of talking with his half brother.

"_So, THIS is the ShadowMan I've heard of. _" Seiya eyed him slightly, but looked a little puzzled. Shadow smiled at all of the people surrounding him, putting a hand on the back of his neck to rub it slightly in embarrassment.

"_InuMe...he doesn't quite lo--...InuMe? _" Seiya looked around for InuMe. "_Hey...where IS that little devil? _"

Ray looked around to see InuMe was no where to be found either. She also noticed Inuyasha was gone. Bursting out in a small laughter, Ray put a hand to her mouth and tried to hold in her laughing while two red specks appeared on her cheeks. Hiei eyed Ray with a slightly puzzled look.

"_Uhm...Mind explaining, Ray? _" Hiei blinked a few times.

Ray made a small noise in the back of her throat as if to keep another laugh back.

"_It's..._" She laughed again. "_...Kind of obvious. Have you noticed who else is missing? _"

"_Ah, yes. That dog-eared fellow. Inu..yash..a, was it? _"

Ray quickly put a hand around Hiei's lips, covering his mouth.

"_They might still be near. They could hear you talking about them, if they are, _" she looked around suspiscously, "_try to act like we don't know what they're doing when they return from a long and hard journey. _" Ray snickered a bit and let go of Hiei.

"_Stupid...half...demons..._" Sesshoumaru shrugged. Raven began to put on a disgusted look, as Satso bursted out what she just HAD to say.

"_HAHA! InuMe's gettin' laid! _"

Ray almost tackled Satso down the hill, while grabbing onto her, shaking her slightly.

"_Satso..sshhhh.._"

Satso mumbled from inside of Ray's hand, as if she was trying to say more to make it worse.

"_Hey, guys. Whatcha' talking about? _"

Ray let go of Satso's mouth, looking up and putting a stunned face on as everyone else did the same.

"_She can fly! She can fly, she can fly! _" Shadow, stating the obvious, pointed at InuMe. Satso, still slightly annoyed, slapped him on the top of his head lightly to give him a wake up call.

"_Don't be a smartass..._" Shadow grinned and still clung to her leg in complete glee.

While lowering to the ground and hovering above it by a few inches, InuMe blinked a few times at the odd looks she was getting from them all. Raven still had a disgusted look on her face, while her eyebrow began to twitch at how dissapointed she was. Sesshoumaru had a blank face, not considering what was happening very important and wanting to keep going on his way. Seiya was smiling nervously, as she folded her hands infront of her and stayed quiet for the time being. Ray's mouth was open, while acting stunned, but enragely annoyed as something groped her ass. Shadow was smiling gleefully, but before he could burst out a loud, pleasuring word, he was tackled to the ground by the wrestling Satso, being slapped on both of his cheeks. Hiei's eyes got from barely open to "OMFG!WTF!BBQ!" big and largely open, while looking and taking in what he had just seen happen to Ray. InuMe landed on her feet to the ground.

"_...What? _"

**Continued...Bwahaha...**


End file.
